I Went To Hell
by oSugar
Summary: About a Child with the will to live, and keep his faith. Somewhat about religion, if you are not Christian then you might not wanna read. Warning: V, Small Language.


**I Went To Hell**

**I had this dream last night, and it really touched me. I mean it wasn't religious, but it was about someone worshiping the Devil. If your Satanic I'm sorry, but I do believe in God. I was a Atheist for awhile, but it takes awhile to figure out who truly is up there. Any other religions, you might not wanna read it, if your going to complain. But, here it is.**

* * *

><p><em>There was a man in Luke 16:24 that cries ". . .I am tormented in this <strong>FLAME<strong>."_

_He was right, it's all just a big flame, a Lake of Fire. . . Tormenting, Burning, Darkness, Everlasting Burning. . . You might think it's not that bad, as you been shot in the face, or multiple stab wounds, but your wrong. Change your life if you don't wanna end up like **ME**!_

"You're a demon, right?" a little girl told me as she looked me up, and down.

"No, I'm a person who went to Hell, and back" I answered her, and her friend waved his hand in my face.

"That means you're a demon, demons come from Hell, which is a really bad place" He smiled wide, and I smiled back at him.

"It is… But that's where I live" I frowned once again as the young girl tugged my sleeve.

"How'd you get there?" she asked and I froze, remembering everything from.

"Alright, I will just take a seat" I said as we sat on some old chairs in between two houses, the sky was growing dark, the two children were orphans, no one cared for them at all.

"You may start Mister Demo-"

"Darrel, my name is Darrel Johnson, I am a African American, I had a little sister, parents, grandparents, one aunt, and two brothers" I looked up and saw their faces in awe.

Well.. This is my story, of How I went to **Hell. . .**

**Flash Back**

I am 13 years old, and I knew nothing about religion. Our family was very rich, and we were all so happy. My little sister, Asia Johnson, was only 7, she was a brat, but you just had to love her, I know I did. Mom and Dad were just the best parents you could ever have, they were so nice. Grandpa and Grandma were just like Mom and Dad, but something was wrong with Grandpa, he was too mean. My Aunt was always sad, but she would try being happy around us. My older brother Samson Johnson was the funniest of us all, he knew how to turn a mood around. . . Then there was him my second oldest brother he started everything, he was so evil! But, I still tried being the happy younger brother, his name was Joseph Johnson.

"Hey, Sam where's Joseph?" I asked Samson as he came running down the stairs, and he shook his head and ran out the door.

"Knock Knock" I heard someone say, and it was my best friend, Momo Valentines, I always loved her last name, it really brings happiness where ever you are.

"Hey, you can't just walk in like that" I smiled wide, and she shrugged "Help me find Joseph, I need to ask him something" she nodded, and ran off. I walked up the steps, and turned to see the huge gothic style glass above me.

**End**

"Gothic? Glass?" The little girl asked me and I nodded.

"It was something I would look at each day, it was very pretty, ironically our house was a old church, but some guy sold it to us" I started the story again.

**Flash Back**

"The Lord" I whispered to myself and I heard a huge scream, and I ran down the stairs to see Momo, she was shivering all over.

"Ah, shut that child up!" Grandpa yelled as I saw Joseph right beside him.

"What happen?" I asked, and looked down at Joseph and saw blood on his hand.

"Oh, I was sacrificing" He started off, and I grabbed Momo's arm and pulled her to my side.

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled at him, and he shrugged.

"There is only one person you should ever worship, and he is below us. . Right Grandpa?" I looked over to see Grandpa nod.

"What did you kill?" I asked and he laughed.

"A chicken, me and Grandpa went to pick one up, Oh do you have my money?" I handed him his money, and he walked up the stairs, and I looked at Grandpa.

"Go away, you little piece of trash, I have no time for you" He pushed me and Momo away, I felt anger build up inside me.

**End**

"So your Grandpa worshiped it too?" the boy asked and I nodded.

"That's horrible, that he was that mean to you" the little girl cried, and I smiled.

"It was, but it's now over.."

**Flash Back**

"That was nice" Momo said as we reached the steps of my house "Woah, are you sure you don't wanna spend the night?" she said looking back at the house.

"Well, I would love to, but no" I gave her a hug, and walked on in, to find something most shocking.

"Hello Darrel, nice for you to come home at this time" I heard a organ playing, it sounded so creepy, the lights were dim, and everyone was up stairs in front of the glass.

"What's going on?" I asked and my Mom, pulled me inside as she shut the door.

"Joseph introduced us to a new religion, go upstairs" I nodded as I started for upstairs with my Mom behind me.

"Oh my god" I felt myself about to puke, blood was every where on the floor, I saw my Aunt and Dad cut open on the table in front of me.

"Don't worry" my Mom patted my head, and I felt my eyes burn from my tears "They are in a better place now"

"Come here Darrel, you need to worship to Satan!"

**End**

"Satan? He is the Kind of all bad" the little girl said as we walked through alley ways, the sky was pitch black.

"Yes he was, it was all a mistake for them. . It seems like me, my sister, and Sam had the right mind. . My parents were so stupid!"

**Flash Back**

"What?" I said as Grandpa dragged me to the floor next to Grandma, I looked at her, and she was actually worshiping his, I looked in the corner of my eye to Sam and Asia they were faking it.

"Worship! Now!" Grandpa pushed my head into the ground, and I remembered what Momo said. . Worship only one king, and his name is the Lord, he can help you get out of any mess. . .

"Dear Lord, forgive me for all my sins, you are my savior and I will not worship this Fallen Angel. I do love you! I'm sorry for everything, please help me reach them, please Lord you are my king and I love you!" I whispered to myself, and after I finished I sat up to see Grandma in front of me, and Joseph was holding a blade.

"We have yet another sacrifice and she will becoming to serve you." he sliced her neck fast, and I saw my Grandmother's irises roll into the back of her head, her blood leaked onto me, the blood stung, I wished it was just a nightmare, but it was real.

"Mother, come here" my Mom stepped on stage, and I heard the door ring, and I thought were saved.

"Grandpa go answer it!" Joseph yelled out, and I turned my head to Asia and Sam, and mouthed to them "Pray to God" and they nodded.

"Yet another piece of trash" Grandpa pushed Momo onto her knees, and I looked at the scared-ness in her irises.

"Worship Satan" Joseph said as he did the same thing he did to Grandma on Mom, I turned back to Momo and saw that she wasn't frighten anymore, I felt confused about this.

"Oh, we have another Grandpa, she seems to understand" Momo got up and walked to Joseph.

"We have a really good sacrafice for you Satan, you will be most ple-" I was shocked at what happen next, she swiftly took the knife from his hand, and sliced his neck.

"I believe in God!" she ran towards us, and we all ran for it, my Grandpa came running after us.

"You little bastards! You bow down to Satan now!" we split apart and I ran with my brother, and Momo went with my sister I turned around to not see him.

"Oh, no he's going after Momo" I ran faster down the street as I saw that we would all meet together, and I was happy to see Momo, and Asia.

"We lost your Grandpa" she smiled, and my brother cheered.

**End**

"Wait you prayed to God, so why aren't you in Heaven?"

"Let me finish"

**Flash Back**

"Momo, you wanna know something?" she turned to me, and I got her by shock, as I stabbed her in the stomach.

"W-what?" blood poured from her mouth.

"You killed the wrong brother, I was the one who killed my family, Joseph was your best friend!" I yelled at her as she shuttered "We switched places for a day, I was the creepy one, and Joseph was the happy one" I saw something shocking, she smiled.

"Then I'll be with him in Heaven, Good luck in Hell!" I felt a sharp pain in my back, I let go of Momo, and turned to see Samson, and he smiled as he kicked me down.

"Go to Hell"

**End**

"Wait, you're the Devil worshipper, I thought Joseph was" the little girl said, and I saw the boy try and grab her hand, as we walked upon a bridge.

"No, you see I can be many things, I am a lot of things" the boy and the girl stepped back.

"Your Satan" I heard a familiar voice, and I turned to see Momo, and Asia all grown up "I would leave here now, you have no business here, God can beat you anytime, you are nothing in this world! God is everything." she said and I felt angry.

"Whatever! I'll get you sometime later children" He smiled at them as he left.

_Joseph Johnson was my best friend, on the day when that all happen the Devil tricked me, he made me think Darrel was my best friend. Darrel was Satan, he acted innocent for one day just too kill off that family. Joseph is in Heaven, I was told by Jesus in a dream, before he died, he prayed to him. I am Momo Valentines, I have open a Orphanage, and I'm married to Samson, I run it with Asia. We all remember what happened back there, but we keep it on the down low. Our orphanage only releases children to Christians, and good people. I do have one more thing to say. . ._

_God Bless. . Judgment will soon come. ._

* * *

><p><strong>The ending in my dream was very confusing, so I tried making it somewhat not confusing, and I'm sorry for other religions, but this was a dream. God Bless you, and realize the truth.<strong>


End file.
